Mixed Signals
So, here I am. My name is Joe and before I somehow completely unravel this entire story into a complete mess of idiocy, let me start from the beginning. Just like a fairy tale. Only this 'fairy tale,' so to speak, will leave you utterly tongue-tied and completely paranoid. The trouble started when my arrogance took over. My friend Andrew doesn't care for most modern-day music much. And, being a jerk, I'd turn on the most popular radio station every time he was over my house. He'd be really irritated, which I thought was the most hilarious thing ever. So one day, Andrew was over, and I switched on the radio. It was the same old crap. I had to admit, today's songs really are sort of stupid. They take ONE sentence, and repeat it for about the entire song. I hated it, too, but I also liked to see Andrew's reactions to these sort of songs. "Okay," Andrew said. "I give. What do I have to possibly do in order for you to turn this crap off!?" I laughed a little at the quickly conjured response in my head. I said, "You can turn it off, that's what you can do." Andrew's shoulders drooped, as if I was some sort of idiot. Or maybe he thought he was an idiot. But most likely, he thought I was the idiot. Which I really can't argue with. Andrew started sliding buttons around, obviously confused. "Where's the off switch!?" He slid the FM switch over to AM, and static replaced the up-beat pop song that used to fill the air. Even the static was more entertaining than most hit sensation singers. "Look, it's..." I walked over, and found the ON/OFF switch. I looked over to him a few times, making sure he was looking, though it was meant to be more of a mock. But as I continued to glare at him repeatedly, my ear glided past the speaker, and I could have sworn that I heard something really strange. "Um..." "What?" Andrew asked. I signaled him to get closer to the speaker. "Dude, I know what you're gonna do." "I promise, I won't smash your head into the radio. Just get over here!" I hissed. He did as I asked. There we were, huddled by the speaker. For good measure, I turned up the volume. "And," Andrew said, "I'm supposed to hear people talking? It's an AM radio, of course someone's talking. It's just hard to hear through the static." "No, dude! It's whispering. Last time I checked, radio announcers and people of the sort don't whisper when they do broadcasts." We listened closer, and after a few seconds, Andrew's eyes widened. I began to sweat, now that my fear had been confirmed by Andrew's own ears. "Sounds like some sort of creepy demonic whispering..." Andrew said hoarsely. "It's creepy demonic whispers of GIBBERISH, that's what scares me the most," I replied. "What if it's some sort of evil language... or, or... satanic crap?" For the longest time, we looked at each other, seeing the horror in each other's eyes. Then Andrew's shoulder's drooped. "Ugh," Andrew sighed, "we're being idiots. It's probably interference." He lazily slapped the radio a few times. "Come on, I have a funny video to show you on YouTube." So, we sat back down, Andrew searching a funny video for us to watch. Then something occurred to me. "It's probably a different language, but what if it's backwards?" "What?" Andrew asked. "The static. The whispering. What if it's not a different language, what if it's backwards?" I repeated. "Dude, NOTHING is happening there. Turn it back on and listen, then." Andrew said, full of frustration. "Okay, fine... wait, what?" I said, having a mental double take. "Neither of us turned the radio off in the first place!" Instantly trying to find a logical explanation so we could go back to watching funny videos, Andrew reminded me that he'd slapped the radio. Maybe that had accidentally toggled the power switch to the OFF position. Not even the slightest bit convinced, I pulled out my DSi from my drawer. The DSi is an upgraded version of the Nintendo DS, and you can record audio and reverse it. This was my plan. "Just let me do this, so I can be satisfied." I convinced Andrew. "Fine," he said. I switched the radio back on. The hum of static and supposed demonic whispering yet again filled the room. "We would have noticed if this thing turned off..." I pointed out. After Andrew didn't answer, I went back to preparing the audio recorder. It only let me record 10 seconds, but as long as I had some of it recorded. I turned off the radio, and let the recording play to the end. Then I pressed the REVERSE button. Both Andrew and I practically crapped our pants when we heard the audio sputtered out of the DSi, saying "Satan will rise. You will die." ---- So, basically, we both argued insanely on how it could possibly be a prank. But deep down, we knew it wasn't. Each day, we'd re-record and reverse the audio at different times, and each time we did, it would repeat the same message- "Satan will rise. You will die." I'd reveal the rest of the story, but I think it would be better to let the suspense build up for a while. Heh heh. Besides, I'll be around this wiki for a while... if I don't die, of course. Some pretty weird stuff has happened to Andrew and I ever since we decoded the strange backwards message, but we've yet to be physically harmed. So I'll be sure to jot down what happened next- maybe a few days, a few weeks, a few months. Who knows. Time flies when you're insanely paranoid. Category:Demon/Devil